


One Night in Athens

by godofplumsandthunder



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Bronze - Fandom
Genre: Celebratory Sex, F/M, Kinktober, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofplumsandthunder/pseuds/godofplumsandthunder
Summary: After Lance strikes gold in Athens, he plans on celebrating all through the night. With his special someone.
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961971
Kudos: 4





	One Night in Athens

You are on the edge of your seat waiting for the announcement to come. All Lance needed was .1 points more. .1 points and he'd have the gold. All of the years slaving away in the gym with his coach, the endless meets, and the thousands of dollars spent would finally be worth it. You clinch on to the flag that Lance made you take, tacky but if that's what your boyfriend wanted then so be it. Sitting with his coach in the scoring area, Lance finds you and blows you a kiss, as the announcer comes over the speakers.

"Lance Tucker, United States of America. 16.8!" The arena erupts in roars as Lance won the gold! He is, for the next 4 years, the Olympic champion for the men's gymnastic individual all-around event! You feel so proud of Lance, seeing him on the podium with his gold medal while the national anthem played. You tear up, seeing the look of pride that is on Lance's face. You quickly run down from the stands as soon as the medal ceremony is over and jump into Lance's arms.

"I'm so proud of you, babe!" You kiss him, the sweat making your red white and blue make up run. He picks you up and swings you around. Adrenaline still running through his veins.

"I fucking did it! You're looking at the newest world champion baby! Come on, we're getting out of here. We have some celebrating to do."

===== You weren't allowed to stay in the Olympic village with Lance. You had to rent a hotel room, but tonight, Lance doesn't care about the rules. He's the fucking champion of gymnastics and no one can tell him what he can't do. Lance carries you bridal style into his suite.

He lays on the bed as he strips out of his tracksuit, you follow suit and lay on the bed, naked, ready for Lance.

He climbs on the bed and on top of you, his cock already hard. "You ready to be fucked by the world champ?" He pushes his cock into your folds. No matter how many times Lance fucks you, you are amazed at the sheer size and width of his cock.

"Come on Tucker, aren't you gonna move? Or am I just gonna be your personal cock warmer?" You groan as Lance is still, basking in the tightness that is your cunt. He smirks.

"While that does sound tempting, Y/N. I'm not going to be the only one sore tomorrow!" He leaves a trail of kisses down to your breast, where he takes one of them in his mouth, while slowly thrusting hips. You close your eyes and let yourself get lost in the sensation of Lance's touch. Lance slowly picks up the speed of his thrusts, while one hand finds your clit, and he starts to rub it causing you to moan.

"Oh... Yes! Lance... Hurry... Up!" Lance stops sucking on your collar bone, which you're going to be left with a big hickey, but who the fuck cares.

"You want me to go faster? You want to be utterly wrecked?"

"Oh, my god, Lance yes! Just fuck me already!" Lance chuckles and starts thrusting his hips faster and harder. His cock, wet with precum pushes in and out. His hands starts rubbing your clit faster, while he continues to kiss and leave hickeys all over, praising you and your body.

"God, Y/N, so beautiful like this," He says between kisses.

Lance feels his balls pulling up, and he wants you to cum at the same time, so he doubles down on his efforts, going harder than ever. And it works, because as he spills his load into you, the walls of your cunt squeeze Lance's cock, making him groan as he collapses onto you. He's still for a little while but he pulls out and smiles at you.

"Are you ready for round 2, Y/N?" You smile as you cup his cheek and pull him in for a kiss.

"Anything for my god of gymnastics."

**Author's Note:**

> This was for @the-ss-horniestbook-club Kinktober 2020 event. The prompt was Celebratory sex. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @godofplumsandthunder for more of my weirdness!


End file.
